Save Me From All of This
by Meow-Neko2234
Summary: Alright I'm going to change this story for someone. Uh well a girl named Isabelle is found with innocence. She will find love and she will find what family really means. It is something you might look forward to. Enjoy! :
1. New Girl?

Stephanie – Hi everyone!

Lavi – please get on to the story I can't wait to see what happens!

Stephanie – Okay! Okay! I Do** NOT **own man or its characters but I do own my OCs

**Nobody's POV**

Allen was walking towards Komui's office. Komui saying that it was important. When he entered he saw Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Allen wondered what it was about that was important. Komui walked in and smiled brightly.

"Allen I want you to show Isabella around. She holds innocence and I want her to feel comfortable here since she has nowhere else to go. Please introduce yourself Isabelle!"

When Komui turned around he didn't see Isabelle next to him. He frantically looked around him until he spotted the girl at the door. She had black hair, baby blue eyes, pale skin and she was the average height.

**Isabelle's POV**

The purple haired man told/yelled at me to introduce myself. I looked down to the floor because I didn't want to see anyone at this very moment in my pitiful state. My hair fell in my face. I heard him sigh.

"Well I'm Komui as you know and that girl over there in Lenalee…"he pointed to a pretty girl. She smiled at me warmly like a big sister would smile to her little sister. "…that is Kanda…" he pointed at a guy with midnight blue hair tied into a pony tail. "…that's Lavi…" he pointed to a red haired guy. He had a green eye but the other eye was covered by an eye patch. "…and that is Allen." Komui pointed to a white haired boy.

My eyes brightened. Allen walker was my childhood friend. We were best friends since we were little.

**Allen's POV**

Isabelle continued to look at me with her blue eyes. I remembered her completely. We were friends since we were children. All the kids would run away from me because of my arm but not her. She thought my arm was cool actually. Izzy(Isabelle) is a a few years older than me. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

**Izzy's POV **

Allen smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Nice to see you again Allen it has been a long time since we have seen each other." Allen nodded.

Everyone looked confused except Kanda. Allen was the one to explain.

"Izzy and I were childhood friends. She was my only friend actually; she only hung out with me the most than anyone else. We stopped seeing each other after Mana's death. I'm just happy to see you again Izzy. I have a question. Why did Komui say you had nowhere to go? What happened to your parents?"

Allen looked at me with confusion written all over his face. My eyes saddened. Komui spoke up.

"Her parents were killed along with her baby brother. They were killed by a Noah."

Allen's eyes saddened as well for everyone else's in the room except for Kanda. Emotionless is he not.

"Go show around Isabelle, Allen" Komui said before anything else happened. Allen took my hand and led me out of Komui's office. He showed me the place and I memorized where everything is. We went to the dining hall and I stood beside Allen as he told what he wanted to eat to a guy named Jerry. Allen asked for a lot of food, I giggled thinking of how much he ate when we were children. He asked me what to eat and I thought for a while and something popped in my head.

"Can I get dessert too?" I asked him.

Jerry smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay then, I want some cheese sticks, a cheeseburger, chicken tenders, a strawberry smoothie, strawberries, a slice of chocolate cake, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and cheesecake please."

Jerry looked at me surprised until he smiled.

"You eat a lot for a small girl." I smiled.

"I know" Jerry smiled and a few seconds later he handed me my food.

I sat across from Allen and we ate our food in peace. We shared each other's food and it was delicious. After we ate he showed me my new room. I said goodnight to Allen and I stepped into my new bedroom. I saw my bags on the bed, I started to unpack my stuff and placed them in the right place. When I finished I took out my white nightgown and I changed into it. I slipped into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Next Morning**

_Knock_

_Knock_

I lazily got up and opened the door to see Allen smiling at me brightly. I returned the smile and told him to wait outside. I closed the door and changed into a black dress that reached a few inches above my knees, and wore my brown sandals. I opened the door and Allen took my hand. We went to go eat breakfast in the dining hall. Allen asked for his food and then I came up next.

"Hey! Jerry you look energetic as always!"

"Thank you!"

"Umm…I want…chocolate chip pancakes, strawberry milk, and strawberries pwease!"

Jerry smiled and handed me my food. I smiled and said thank you. I sat across from Allen and we talked and laughed as we ate. It reminded me of my family so when I finished I walked towards my bedroom. I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment and Allen knew it too. I walked through the hall and I heard people whispering about me as I walked down the hall.

"_Hey is that the girl whose parents were killed by a Noah."_

"_Yeah I also heard that the Noah also killed an 8__th__ month year old baby."_

They whispered among themselves. Tears threatened to fall; I quickly walked to my room. I shut the door behind me and I sat in my bed. I put my hands on my lap and stared at the ground, painful memories returned to me.

Stephanie - …..

Lavi – that was really sad. She lost her parents and her baby brother! It was so sad. T_T

Allen – I know right T_T

Stephanie – umm…you will find out what really happened.

Lavi – What do you mean by that….

Stephanie – WELL next time! Bye!


	2. Sad Memories

**Stephanie - Hey Everyone! This a very sad chapter so hope you like it well I don't know…*sigh***

**Lavi – Wait wat do you mean it's a sad chapter**

**Allen – Read the title Lavi and I wonder wats it about**

**Kanda - …**

"_?"_

_I walked into the living roomto see a man in a suit and his back was facing me. A girl with spiky haired girl was standing next to him. The girl noticed me and smiled a wicked smileat me, it sent shivers down my spine. The man noticed the girl looking at me and he turned to stare at me, he followed her gaze. He also smiled a wicked smile. My parents walked in and they saw the stangers inside the living room, they frowned and stepped infront of me as if they would attack any moment. Mom looked at me with a sad expression._

"_Sweetie go take your brother and run as far as you can. Ask for a man named Komui. He will take you in."_

_My mother whispered with full sadness in her voice. She seemed as if she would cry any moment. My eyes widened, I didn't question her so I did as I was told. Before I left I went to sneak up on what my parents were doing. Flames were seeping through. I covered Zac's body with his blanket and covered his face as well so he couldn't breath in the smoke. _

_I was close enough to hear giggling and chuckling coming from the room and when I peaked inside I saw my parents on the ground hurt. They were covered with blood. The strangers saw me and they smiled wickedly. The man took my little brother._

"_NO!" I screeched. The girl smiled at me then my body moved on it's own. She gave me a sharp curved blade._

_I had no control of my body but that didn't stop me from trying. My body moved towards my parents and they had fear in their eyes. My arm moved on its own and it slashed the blade at the them. My parents lifeless bodies fell limply onto the ground with a thud. _

_I was then able to control my body. I dropped the blade and fell to my knees crying. Zac started crying and I instantly searched for him. I found him being hold by the man who took him from my grasp. He killed him. I screamed._

***End of Memory***

Tears poured down my face as I remembered my past. Someone knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled. My voice cracked . I heard footsteps outside and they faded away. I sighed and changed into my nightgown. As I changed I slipped into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Lavi - *sniffles* why did that happen to her? T_T**

**Stephanie - i know right T_T**

**Kanda - ...**

**Allen - dont you feel ANYTHING at all? i am sorry for you IZZY! T_T**


End file.
